Blood Brothers
Blood Brothers is a missionRequiem in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. It sees the death of key character John "Soap" MacTavish. Characters *Yuri (playable) *Soap *Price *Kamarov *Makarov *Resistance Leader Plot The mission starts off with Soap and Yuri waiting for Makarov's convoy so they can assassinate him. Price and Kamarov also have their own plans (ambushing Makarov inside the building). After they kill the guards on the balcony, Price rappels into the building and finds Kamarov strapped on a seat with C4. Makarov then speaks on the radio saying "Price, Hell awaits you", and detonates the explosives strapped to Kamarov, killing him and nearly taking Price with him. After watching Price and Kamarov in the building across the street, Makarov tells Yuri that he "never should have come here." When the explosives that were hidden in the building where Soap and Yuri were situated detonate, Soap pushes Yuri out of a window right before the building explodes (Soap manages to jump, but gets caught within the blast radius) and Yuri and Soap fall down onto the ground. Soap is hit by a pile of falling debris (opening up his stab wound), which mortally wounds him. Price then comes to help Yuri and Soap. Price helps Soap and the three run across the town square and Soap stumbles. Yuri grabs him and resumes escaping from the large enemy force firing at them. Turning a corner, Price spots an enemy helicopter, and the three quickly get of the road as Price blows a hole in a nearby building and they escape inside. Yuri then sets Soap down next to a skip, where Price picks him up and hands Yuri his M4A1. Yuri protects Soap and Price as they move through a shop and into a small courtyard. Taking cover behind a statue, Price decides it's not safe there and the three move into an office. Emerging out of the office, Yuri engages more hostiles in the street, and as enemy forces start to converge on their position, they run into a nearby shop. Yuri then covers the other two as they run through a basketball court. As enemies start to close in on the three, Czech Resistance fighters emerge from a building behind Yuri. As they fend off the hostiles, Soap is moved inside and placed on a table. As Price and Yuri try and help him, Soap tells Price that Makarov knows Yuri, and with that he dies. After Soap's death, Price takes Soap's dogtags and field journal then pulls out his M1911, (The pistol Price had slid to Soap to kill Zakhaev, and was later given back to Price after he was rescued from the Russian gulag), and lays it on Soap's chest saying, "I'm sorry". A few seconds later, hostiles attack the Resistance. Price and Yuri escape and they reach a door, which Price tells Yuri to open. When he opens it, a stairway is revealed then Price, who's angered by his friend's death, punches Yuri down a flight of stairs and holds him at gunpoint, which prompts a series of flashbacks. Yuri's flashbacks It turns out he, along with Makarov were at Price and Macmillian's attempted assassination on Imran Zakhaev in Pripyat. Makarov and Yuri were in the car, with Makarov in the driver seat and Yuri in the backseat. Makarov explains to Yuri the reason of the deal they were making. Imran Zakhaev was shot by Price in the arm, and quickly gets in the car. Makarov quickly drives, even running over several of their own men. He is then seen with Vladimir Makarov when Makarov detonated the Nuclear bomb that killed 30,000 U.S. Marines, including one Sgt. Paul Jackson, standing at a safe distance as they witness the explosion. In another flashback he attempts to stop Makarov from killing civilians in the Zakhaev International Airport. It is revealed that Yuri tried to leak information that can prove detrimental to Makarov, but failed. Yuri was then shot in the abdomen, making Joseph Allen the replacement of Yuri. He manages to get into the elevator up to the airport lobby, shortly after Makarov's team opened fire at the civilians, and attempts to kill Makarov with a guard's P99 before blacking out, where paramedics find him. After surviving Makarov's betrayal, a new burning hatred for the man is instilled in Yuri. When the flashbacks cease, he explains to Price that he was a soldier of Russia, not a killer of innocents. Price listens and tells Yuri that "you've bought yourself some time", Price pulls him up from the ground and then says "for now". Transcript Achievements Requiem- Complete "Blood Brothers" on any difficulty. The Darkest Hour- Complete "Eye of the Storm", "Blood Brothers" and "Stronghold " on Veteran difficulty. Intel thumb|500px|right|MW3 - Intel Locations - Blood Brothers - Mission 12 34. After entering a store through the back, find the intel lying on the ground of the store. This is right after Price picks up Soap. Weapon Loadout Starting Weaponry File:Weapon m4 short large.png|M4A1 Grenadier W/ Red Dot Sight File:Weapon desert eagle large.png|Desert Eagle Found in level The guns below can be found with or without attachments. Weapon ak47 large.png|AK-47 Weapon_pecheneg_large.png|PKP Pecheneg Weapon g36 large.png|G36C File:Weapon p99 large.png|P99 (Picked up by Yuri during a flashback) Images File:ChurchTowerSniperSoapYuri.jpg|Place where Soap and Yuri went to snipe Makarov Trivia *When Soap dies on the table, Captain Price can be seen taking a journal from him. This journal was included in the Hardened Edition of the game. It is also similar to the death of Private Chernov in World at War, when Reznov can be seen taking his journal off his body. **In addition, Yuri talks to Makarov after he witness a nuclear explosion in front of him, Yuri said "This wasn't war. This is madness" similar to Chernov's response to Reznov in the beginning of Eviction. *The player may shoot Kamarov as much as they want and he won't die along with no friendly fire warning appearing. *This is the fourth time a player has been punched in the face and when regaining consciousness has a gun pointed at them. *After Yuri reaches the floor where the massacre starts, he can use the P99. This is because the M9 pistol is not available in Modern Warfare 3. *During the flashback, a civilian is seen trying to run right in front of the elevator and is shot, though it doesn't seem likely that one of the terrorists would have looked back and fired. Another civilian is found near the same spot in front of the elevator struggling to cover wounds, which is impossible as no civilian can head behind Makarov's men with them at the escalator's lower floor. It is possible that this was only done for dramatic effect. *In the "One Shot, One Kill" flashback, the player can see a flash from the location where Price snipes Zakhaev. *In the briefing, one can see that beside Soap there is Barrett .50cal, however in the mission, it changes to an RSASS. While taking the shot, however, it is shown with the Barrett scope reticle and has the same behavior as the Barretts in the previous two games. *On the Wii version, Yuri's flashbacks, like in Revelations and USDD in Black Ops, is just a video of the level. *Also of note on the Wii version, during Yuri's flashbacks, color blind assist appears to be on when the flashbacks finish even if it was off before the cutscene started. This scene is, unlike gameplay, shown in HD, similar to the ending scene of Downfall in Call of Duty: World at War. *As Yuri crawls toward the elevator, the first person crawling animation is the same as the animation for Soap during Endgame. *After the sniper sequence, there is a Suppressor on Yuri's RSASS. However, before the sniper sequence, there is no Suppressor mounted on Yuri's RSASS. *Yuri's breathing sounds when in "No Russian" section is same like how Jackson breathing during Aftermath. *Yuri's RSASS uses the same sounds as the AS50. *Realistically, it would have been impossible for Soap to last long enough to even reach the safehouse. Given the amount of blood he is seen losing periodically throughout the mission, he would have bled out long before the scene where he actually dies. *This is the only mission in the game that only one piece of enemy intelligence can be collected. *This is the last mission in the Modern Warfare series where the player can see Soap and Kamarov alive. *Oddly enough, Soap's blood clips straight through the table he is laid on and drips directly onto the floor underneath it. *Captain Price's M203 fires rounds similar to the RPG-7. *Its possible to shoot Makarov or his men in the No Russian flashback, they'll react to it and turn around at the player but will continue up the stairs. *In Modern Warfare 2, Soap is stabbed in the chest, but in Modern Warfare 3, his knife wound is right above his right hip. *The RSASS is the same one from "Eye Of The Storm". If one looks closely at it, one would see the RDS or the Hybrid Sight. *This mission along with Eye of the Storm, resembles the Call of Duty 4 missions: "All Ghilled Up" and "One Shot, One Kill" References Category:Campaign Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels